A Little Place on the Crossroads
by The Impostor
Summary: After Fairy Tail disbands, Mirajane strikes out on her own. She, with the help of Kinanna and Laki, founds a tavern between towns called Crossroads. After awhile, it somehow becomes a lesbian bar. Mirajane, for her part, takes this as a grand opportunity to partake in her favorite pastime: matchmaking. She'll help others find love, and maybe even find some herself. Multi-pairing.
1. Intro

**A/N: Well, I had the idea to give Mirajane a small backstory for what she did during the year between chapter 417 and chapter 418, and given my love of shipping, this was bound to happen... It'll probably be rendered non-canon compliant if and when Mirajane's activities over that year are revealed, and possibly even sooner once Erza shows up again...**

* * *

Mirajane sighed as she picked up a large crate full of tankards behind the bar. "I guess all good things must come to an end..." She thought to herself, as she set the crate on a wagon with many others.

"'Sup? Can I help you with that?" Asked Cana, a little bit inebriated, but personable all the while, as usual.

"Sure, just pull the wagon out to the truck outside, and load it up. Then come back and help me with the barrels." Explained Mirajane.

"Sounds Great!"

"And don't drink anything in the barrels." Deadpanned Mirajane, as she noticed the huge grin spreading across Cana's face.

"Fine, fine..." Sighed Cana, as she pulled the crates out of the guild hall and into the waiting truck, as Mirajane began setting out the barrels.

* * *

"I was pretty sure these were guild property." Noted Cana, as she helped Mirajane load a collective of wine, beer, and liquor bottles into the truck.

"Well, Master Makarov was nice enough to give me the alcohol and just about everything else around there. Basically, the whole bar. I figure I've got a good grasp on running a bar, so..." Explained Mirajane.

"Why didn't he tell me!?" Demanded Cana, realizing just how much booze she'd lost.

"Well you'd sit around drinking it, while I'd open a business and maybe get a return on the investment." Countered Mirajane, not really mad, but a bit amused by Cana's comments.

"Well, he's got me there!" Laughed Cana. "So what do you plan to do with all this booze?"

"I'm thinking open a bar on some crossroads, maybe between Crocus and Magnolia. I figure guild mages'll stop by on their travels, and maybe I can reminisce on old times with them." Explained Mirajane, with a slight twinkle in her eye. "Kinanna and Laki are already on board, see. By the way, what are you doing now that we don't have a guild anymore?"

"Well, I'm going to Brightholt, there are three guilds there, and I hear they all pay top jewel for successful jobs." Explained Cana. "Here's hoping I can get a spot in one of them."

"Good luck, Cana." Said Mirajane. "And if you're ever around my bar, it'll be called "Crossroads" come in and say hi!"

"I will, you're a great friend." Promised Cana, as she gave Mirajane a huge bear hug, and left her there, with her two now business partners emerging with the last of the supplies.

"Alright Mira, we're ready to head out." Announced Kinanna, with Laki already looking over some blueprints.

"Good, time to start new lives." Mirajane sighed, as she climbed into the truck's driver's seat, and hooked the SE plug to her arm.

* * *

"Here's the place." Noted Mirajane, as she parked the truck on the roadside, which was overlooking what appeared to be a completely empty field. Just tall grass and a few trees as far as the eye could see, and a decent dropoff, maybe about 30 feet.

"Where's the place?" Asked Kinanna, confused. All she saw was an empty field.

"It doesn't exist yet, and that's where Laki comes in. Laki, do your thing."

"Right away, Mira." Agreed Laki, as she took out the blueprint, and began casting a spell. "Wood Make..."

"Holy shit!" Shouted Kinanna; what had been an empty field seconds ago now had a respectable wooden building on stilts, connected to the road by a bridge. It would have been a respectable guild hall, with its long and low construction, wide windows, and a prominent sign on the outside, declaring the name of the tavern: 'Crossroads.'

"Nice work, Laki." Complimented Mirajane.

* * *

"Alright, that's that." Declared Mirajane, as she and her compatriots finished stocking the bar. Laki had done most of the building's outer structure, but a contractor would take a few days before the rest was done. They still needed plumbing and a kitchen, neither of which Laki's wood could provide, so it would be about a week before Crossroads would open, but things were already going smoothly, and Laki had done an excellent job with the building. Tables placed just far enough to make moving throughout the restaurant easy for the staff and patrons, but also maximizing the space to seat as many patrons as possible. They'd already hired several kitchen and dining room staff, and had posted flyers all across the surrounding towns. It was only a matter of time now.

"One more thing." Announced Laki. "I built some rooms upstairs for us to stay in, I figured it was a good way to cut personal expenses when we start off, and if we want to move somewhere else, we'll be able to rent the space out."

"Excellent work Laki." Complimented Mirajane. "Now all that's left is to wait.

* * *

Three months later...

Mirajane pushed a drink over to a woman with a black tank top and a spiky red ponytail. She was named Zara, apparently. A regular customer, from Crocus, said she went there for the atmosphere, which in the bar, was fast becoming a code word for hookup. Since the bar had opened, the clientele had not been, as they'd expected, mages coming to and from jobs. Instead, it had become a popular hangout for lesbian couples and single lesbians looking for both love and one night stands. Why that was, Mirajane didn't know, but she was happy to serve anyone who came into the bar, provided, of course, they weren't dark mages or some other such criminals. Laki had become a freelance architect, doing jobs for a variety of people in the surrounding area. She still lived in one of the three apartments on the upper level. Kinanna stayed on as Mirajane's business partner, and was currently assistant manager, head of the waitresses, and occasionally the hostess, during hours with more customers. Life was getting better. Mirajane still missed her old days as a mage of Fairy Tail, but her current gig wasn't so bad, even if it didn't quite go as planned...

...And besides, a lot of the women that came into the bar were kind of cute...

* * *

**A/N: Cana's mention of Brightholt is a reference to Origm2012's story on this site, The Brightholt Chronicles. It's a great story you should check out. Also, t****his'll be only five chapters, and I hope to have it done before chapter 419 comes out, so wish me luck! Until next time!**


	2. LakixKinana

"Mira, can you help me with this?" Gasped Kinana, as she ran behind the bar out of the kitchen.

"Um, did the kitchen catch fire?" Mirajane muttered, suddenly terrified.

"No... but a dish sort of started attacking people..." Explained Kinana.

"Doll play magic?" Asked Mirajane.

"Appears to be, I guess it's a mage here who got drunk who's doing it..." Noted Kinana.

"I'll be right there..." Mirajane sighed, her facial expression now conveying a the-shit-I-put-up-with vibe as she activated her magic, resulting in several nosebleeds in the bar, and stepped into the kitchen to take care of the problem.

* * *

"There, done." Declared Mirajane, as she clawed the predatory pizza into submission, the doll play magic diffused. "Kinana, apologize to the customer, and explain that her meal will be a bit later." Instructed Mirajane.

"Right away, boss." Agreed Kinana, though her face soon turned red with a fierce blush.

"Laki, sorry, apparently someone got drunk and used doll play magic on your pizza..." Sighed Kinana, still blushing furiously. "It'll be a bit late..."

"It's okay, I honestly find it hilarious!" Laughed Laki, her self control slipping.

"Uh, good!" Declared Kinana, still nervous as she stood awkwardly. "Would you like a refill while you wait?"

"Sure, thanks, you're doing great!" Laki said, seemingly oblivious to Kinana's attraction.

Kinana frantically ran back to the bar, Laki's tankard in hand, and immediately ran into Mirajane...

"Flustered, Kinana?" Mirajane asked, a knowing smile on her face.

"Erm, yes?" Sighed Kinana, knowing that Laki may be oblivious, but when it came to love, nothing got past Mirajane.

"I understand, you've got a thing for Laki." Mirajane inferred.

"Yep, head over heels, as they say..." Sighed Kinana.

"Well, you know each other pretty well, so just have an honest talk about it, I guess..." Said Mirajane, as she shook up a cocktail for another customer.

"But we're good friends, what if confessing to her ruins our friendship?" Kinana answered, her voice conveying a sense of panic.

"How about this, give me a few days, and I'll try to think of a way to get it to come to light without your friendship being damaged." Offered Mirajane.

"Sure, thank you for doing this for me." Agreed Kinana, as she filled the tankard, and took it back to Laki.

"Hm, I should get Laki's take on this..." Decided Mirajane, as she observed Kinana awkwardly advancing toward Laki's table.

* * *

"Hey, I'm going shopping, I feel like finding some new clothes." Said Kinana, as her shift ended, and she clocked out.

"Okay, I'll hold things down 'till closing time." Agreed Mirajane.

"I'll be back by 9." Kinana said, as she left for Crocus.

Laki walked up to the bar and sat on one of the stools, eyeing Mirajane intently as though she was too embarrassed to say what was on her mind.

"Hey, limit two drinks per visit." Said Mirajane. "Even if you live here, I'm not dealing with you hung over."

"No, I'm just here to talk." Explained Laki, a bit nervous.

"Well, there's no limit on that." Laughed Mirajane. "Sorry about being so harsh."

"It's okay, I'm just here to ask for your help..." The wood mage sighed.

"Shoot."

"Well, see I like a girl who's here a lot, and I was just wondering what advice you could give me about telling her..." Explained Laki.

"Good, you've come to the right place!" Declared Mirajane, after all, she was always happy to give advice about love. "Well, first off, this _is _a lesbian bar, so your odds of this girl at least liking other girls is pretty good..."

"Well, she's a waitress..." Sighed Laki.

"I'm fairly sure most of our waitresses are also lesbians." Noted Mirajane.

"Well that's good." Laki sighed. "If I tell you who it is, will you pass it on?"

"Sorry, that's too easy, I'll do that if all else fails, but I first need to go a bit... Zanier." Mirajane said, a twinkle in her eye.

"Fine, but just for the record, it's Kinana." Sighed Laki, as she picked herself up and went back to her apartment on the second floor.

Mirajane cracked a smile. "Like shooting fish in a barrel." She thought, as she mixed up more cocktails for the customers at the bar.

* * *

The next day.

"Last call everyone!" Declared Mirajane, as she locked the liquor cabinets, and began pouring the last few drinks and mixing the last few cocktails.

"That's that, I guess." Muttered Kinana, as she carried the last few plates of the day out to the customers.

"Another day, another jewel." Agreed Mirajane, as she began counting the tips and the paid amounts in the cash register. "Hey, Kinana, if you're interested, I'll cook for you tonight, you've earned it after the double shift, no charge even." She offered.

"Sure, that sounds great." Agreed Kinana, a night off seemed just what she needed, Mirajane was right, this was one of the most stressful days she'd worked in awhile.

"Okay, and is it all right if Laki joins you? I've yet to properly thank her for building this place." Mirajane followed up.

"Um, sure..." Sighed Kinana, perfectly happy to have Laki there, but also quite nervous over it.

"Laki, come down! I haven't thanked you enough!" Declared Mirajane, to which the gray haired woman complied and ran down to the main floor. "How about I cook for you and Kinana tonight, no charge?" Offered Mirajane.

Laki grinned, she saw what Mirajane had up her sleeve. "Sounds great." Laki said with a sincere laugh.

* * *

"You don't mind if I just leave the light over that table on, right? Saves energy..." Explained Mirajane, though she was fighting back laughter more than anything else.

"Sure." agreed Kinana, becoming more accustomed to Laki already.

"Great, I'll have something ready for you two in no time."

* * *

By the time Mirajane carried the plates she'd made up for her floormates, they were already in each others arms, talking sweetly, laughing, and occasionally kissing. "You girls found out, huh?" Mirajane asked, with a smirk on her face.

"Yep." Kinana said, with a laugh, before giving Laki another kiss.

"Well then, my work here is done." Mirajane simply said as she gave the girls their meal.


	3. KaguraxYukino

**A/N: So, these chapters are shorter than I'd like, but easy to handle, so I'll try to get three up tonight and tomorrow.**

* * *

"Kinana and I have a date." Announced Laki. "We're going to some kind of art festival in Crocus, it was her idea."

"Have fun, I'll give Kinana whatever time she needs off." Agreed Mirajane, as she filled out some paperwork in her office. Running a bar was becoming more and more of an office job, and her waitstaff was increasingly involved in the bar, and Mirajane less. To be honest, she found it a bit disappointing. She liked serving up cocktails and chatting with whomever was at the bar. Being in an office just made her feel distant and lacked the charm of being the plucky friend any of her comrades could go to. All in all, Mirajane needed to hire someone to do some of this work before she went insane.

"It's done, thank god..." Sighed Mirajane, as she picked up her things. Some conversation at the bar was just what she needed right now.

* * *

Mirajane began her normal bartending routine, readying the popular drinks and ingredients, getting some glasses and tankards on hand, and already thinking of some conversation starters. It was around this time when Sabertooth's Yukino Aguria walked into the tavern and took a seat at the bar.

"Surprise me!" Yukino declared with an earnest smile as Mirajane asked what she'd be drinking.

"Sure, how's Sabertooth under Sting?" Asked Mirajane, with a smile, as she poured a medium-priced beer on a whim and slid it over to the celestial mage.

"I love it, we're doing better than ever, and Sting's so nice to everyone!" Said Yukino, a big grin on her face the whole time.

"Sting's nice to everyone, huh?" Asked Mirajane. "Sounds like you really like him..."

"Not like that. Would I be here if that were the case?" Responded Yukino.

"Good point." Agreed Mirajane. "So, who do you like then, you don't really have to answer that... Sorry, that was way too personal."

"No, it's fine, she isn't from my guild." Explained Yukino.

"I see."

Around then, Kagura Mikazuchi of Mermaid Heel entered the bar, and took a seat next to Yukino. "What's the best wine you have?" She asked.

"Lesse... There's this red from X732..." Muttered Mirajane, looking through the somewhat small wine selection.

"That'll do." Said Kagura, as Mirajane poured the red liquid into a bulbous glass and slid it over to Kagura, who was beginning to talk to Yukino.

"So, how are you?" Asked Kagura, a caring look in her eyes.

"Well, I've stuck with Sabertooth, and things have been going pretty well. I've been busy since we last talked on lacrima, just finished an S-Class job, and I'm here to unwind.

"That's great, even though I'm still a little sad that you didn't join Mermaid Heel, you'd have been a great guild mate." Laughed Kagura.

"Thanks for making me feel wanted that time at the Grand Magic Games by the way." Said Yukino.

"You've said that three times already!" Laughed Kagura.

"Well I'm sorry for being grateful!" Quipped Yukino, as she finished her beer.

"Did I say I minded?" Kagura shot back, with a big grin on her face.

"Gah! Those two are so cute... I have to help them!" Mirajane thought to herself, as she was flitting across the bar, serving the other customers, while keeping a constant eye on Kagura and Yukino. "Let's see, what can I do, I can't well set them up on a date, and they aren't going to be regulars, that's for sure, what can I do? Maybe let them drink more than everyone else, loosen up their inhibitions... Maybe, but then everyone will want third drinks... Maybe I should take them aside, say they've won some kind of contest?"

"That was a good beer, can I get a refill?" Asked Yukino, as she slid her tankard back to Mirajane.

"Mine too." Requested Kagura, as she slid her glass to Mirajane as well.

"All right, but this is the last." Said Mirajane, two drinks per customer and all that..."

"Of course." Kagura and Yukino agreed.

"Here you girls go." Mirajane slid the tankard and wineglass over to their respective patrons, and watched them a bit more.

"This year's competition is looking pretty crazy for the Grand Magic Games." Noted Kagura.

"Yeah, have you heard about those 'Skull Millione' guys? They seem pretty strong." Agreed Yukino.

"I'm sure your guild's more than up to the challenge though!" Boasted Kagura.

"Good luck to Mermaid heel too!" Laughed Yukino, as she swigged down the last of her beer.

* * *

"Goddammit." Mirajane thought. It had been three hours, and she was no closer to matching Kagura and Yukino, and now they were leaving. "Where the hell did I go wrong with this one?" She mused, as she observed the two leaving there seats.

"So, one last thing before we part ways." Said Yukino.

"Sure, go ahead." Kagura responded with a smile.

"Well, seeing as we're in this bar, we're both gay, right?" Began Yukino.

"Something like that."

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you that, and this kind of smoothed that conversation out." Continued Yukino.

"You don't have to dance around it, I like you too." Kagura answered with a simple smile and a brief kiss.

"Uh-date in Magnolia?" Yukino asked, bewildered but extremely happy.

"Sure, you're so sweet." Kagura laughed as the two left the tavern hand in hand.

Mirajane smiled as she saw this. Sometimes, it seemed, the universe did her work for her.


	4. ErzaxLucy

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, couldn't log in for some reason, here it is, and once again, my apologies.**

* * *

"Okay, so if you have any more questions just holler, I'll be at the bar." Finished Mirajane, as she set Kinana up at the office desk. She'd just finished explaining to her assistant how to handle the paperwork. Mirajane figured paying Kinana a bit extra was worth it to be able to talk to the many interesting people she found frequented the bar. And so, she returned to her favorite place, and began preparing the bar for a day of customers. The first was a semi-regular, a young woman from one of Brightholt's guilds, Lucia was her name, and she was one of her guild's most powerful S-Class mages. She came in, with a chest seemingly floating by itself behind her, her black hair let down, but straight as an arrow. She wore her standard outfit of a black and red blouse, and red skirt, along with black sneakers. Lucia wasted no time in ordering her drink, and chatting with Mirajane.

"Well, this job was good for a profit!" Laughed Lucia, eyeing the floating chest greedily.

"Glad to hear it Lucia, hope you can make it back to Brightholt soon." Mirajane said with a smile.

"True, I have a title to defend in the coloseum." Agreed Lucia.

"Congrats on reaching number 1 by the way."

"Thanks, but my number one rival won't just lay idly by, I need to make sure I'm back in time to accept his challenge." Lucia sighed, and stared off into space, as though her thoughts were shifted into a distant memory.

"How about that Skull Millione guild?" Asked Mirajane, trying to make small talk.

"They can have the title of strongest guild for all I care, Eternal Knight doesn't need the games to know we're the best." Lucia said with a grin.

This continued for several minutes, until none other than Lucy Heartfilia walked into the tavern, with a pen and notebook, and her eyes scanning the room intently, as though she couldn't miss a single detail.

"Lucy! It's been a long time! What are you up to these days?" Asked Mirajane.

"I've been hired on as a reporter for Sorcerer Weekly, they took me as an intern, and I've been working my way up ever since." Explained Lucy.

"So, if why are you here? Hoping to find a girl?" Mirajane inquired.

"Yes and no, I am bi though, so you aren't wrong. I'm just here because I'm set to interview someone who anonymously tipped of the magazine that she was coming out as a lesbian, and she told a reporter to meet her here, they picked me." Explained Lucy.

"Lucia?" Wondered Mirajane.

"No, I've been out for awhile." The dark-haired mage said with a laugh.

"She said she'd be here at the bar, so I guess I'll just have to wait... the editor called back and said that I'd be the one with the notebook, so I won't be too hard to find..."

* * *

Thanks to the delay, Lucy and Mirajane had the chance to talk more, reminisce, and generally restore a bit of that better time they both remembered.

"Lucy?" Interjected someone who had recently entered the bar, and whom both Lucy and Mirajane recognized as none other than Erza Scarlet.

"Erza?" Were you the one who called Sorcerer Weekly?" Asked Lucy, a flustered smile on her face.

"Yes..." Erza muttered timidly.

"Oh, then this should be easy!" Lucy said, her facial expression still a bit exaggerated.

"Uh, yes?" Erza managed. A bit nervous, and more than a bit pining for the very person interviewing her.

"Okay, so first question, what made you to decide to do this?" Asked Lucy.

"Well, I didn't really figure out I was gay until about 6 months ago, see I kissed a man, but it felt so awkward, off... Not right, so after some soul searching, I sort of realized that men weren't to my liking, and that was after Fairy Tail disbanded, so I lacked the same support network I was used to. Took me a few months to finally come out and say it." Erza explained.

"Next question: How's your guild taking it?"

"Well, they're willing to keep me on, the master made sure of that; some people there were fine with it, others were a bit abrasive. The reaction was mixed. Thankfully, I still have friends in my current guild, and my former guild, so I'm not lonely, maybe not as popular as I used to be, but I'm happier now anyway. Hiding behind a facade like that was worse, I have to say." Answered Erza.

"Do you plan to be involved in any pro-gay activism?" Lucy continued, scribbling down Erza's answers so far in her notebook.

"Of course, I have no problem with being in the public eye, and if I don't stand up for my own rights, do I have anything to say?" Erza declared.

"What do you have to say to any readers struggling with their own identities?"

"You aren't alone, and what you are isn't wrong. Embrace yourself." Said Erza, simply.

"Well thank you for that, and thank you for doing this... May I also ask something personal?" Finished Lucy.

"Sure, just don't publish it."

"Well, I'm personally curious-"

"Oh just say it already!" Interrupted Mirajane, who had been watching intently, and couldn't take the obvious attraction the two were hiding. "You two want each other just fucking admit it!"

"Well, she's at least half right..." Muttered Erza, though she hung her head afterward, fearful that Lucy might not feel the same.

Lucy quickly lifted up Erza's head with a gentle hand and kissed her. "Actually, she's 100% right." The reporter laughed after breaking from the kiss, and leading Erza out by the hand.

"Sometimes, you just gotta say it!" Laughed Mirajane, to no one in particular.


	5. Finale-CanaxMirajane

**A/N: The last chapter! A little late, but thankfully, chapter 419 didn't quite make this fic useless just yet...**

* * *

Mirajane stood at the bar. It was a slow day, just a few customers here and there, and all of them at tables in the tavern's other section. Mirajane hated these days; not only did it mean less profit, but there was no one to talk to. "Damn, I guess I can't win 'em all." Mirajane sighed, as she stared absentmindedly at the establishment, not looking for anything in particular, just sort of letting her mind wander. Things looked up pretty quickly after.

"Helllllooooooo!" Declared Cana, as she burst through the door, and walked over to the bar. "Told ya I'd swing by sooner or later!"

"Thank you, Cana." Mirajane said with a big smile. She wasn't expecting this, but she was hardly complaining, she just hoped she'd be able to tell Cana what she'd realized about her feelings for her in the intervening months. "So, did you get into one of the guilds in Brightholt?"

"Nope, one of them said they already had a card mage, and another one said I was too violent, and then the third said I was too drunk." Explained Cana. "So instead, I've just been roaming, taking jobs here and there, and of course, hopping bars.

"Well that last one's a given." Laughed Mirajane. "And thanks for coming to mine."

"No prob, I'll take a barrel of rum, the usual!" Declared Cana.

"Well the policy here is two per-" Cana shot her a look. "Never mind." Mirajane decided, as she went behind the bar to get the rum.

* * *

"Ah! Just as I remember it, best shit I've gotten my hands on since the guild disbanded!" Cana Laughed, as she began to chug down the barrel. "Say, why is everyone here a girl? I just realized that..." Cana wondered aloud.

"Well, it kind of became a lesbian bar, not really sure why..." Mirajane explained.

"Works for me!" Laughed Cana, as she swigged more rum.

"So, what brings you around here?" Mirajane Asked, with a sincere smile.

"I wanted to scope out the Grand Magic Games, there's only a few days left, so I decided to come early try to get better tickets, all that good shit." Explained Cana.

"Makes sense, I wish I could watch, but I get the feeling that I'll need to handle the influx of customers that the games are sure to bring." Sighed Mirajane, still looking for a good opening to confess to Cana.

"So, how's running the place been?" Cana asked.

"Well, it's been nice, I get to talk to all the interesting people who swing by, and I don't mind it being a lesbian bar, I'm one myself, you know." Answered Mirajane.

"Fine by me, and I wouldn't mind having something like this either." Noted Cana.

"It really is nice." Agreed Mirajane. "And-" No, she cut herself off.

"And?" Asked Cana.

"Nothing." Muttered Mirajane, too embarrassed to come out and say it. She'd looked for an opening, but she was too nervous to take it. "How ironic, I can set people up, but when it comes to my own love life..." Mirajane thought to herself, and with her emotions running hot, she decided to talk to Laki and Kinana for help. "Uh, I'm taking a quick break, be back in ten..." Mirajane muttered, leaving the bar to one of the waitresses while she ran to find Kinana and Laki, whom she'd given that day off.

"Hm, it seems that Mirajane needs help in love, just like we did." Noted Kinana, who watched the scene from the back office, where she'd gone to try to get ahead on some clerical work.

"Well, it's the fair thing to pay her back, isn't it?" Responded Laki, giving Kinana a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"Guys, I need your help." Mirajane said, in a simple and sincere tone.

"Let me guess, you like Cana, and ironically, you're too nervous to say it?" Asked Kinana, to confirm what she was already fairly sure of.

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up." Said Mirajane, with a stifled laugh.

"Sure, we'll help out, you got us together, so I figure it's the least we can do to return the favor." Said Laki.

"Laki, what do you suppose we should do?" Asked Kinana, not quite sure herself.

"Well, first off, Mira, where are you most comfortable?" Asked Laki.

"Well, behind the bar obviously, but that's not working here, I'm no more able to tell her there than I'm able to kill a dragon." Sighed Mirajane.

"What about singing on stage? You have a great voice, and you seem pretty confident on the stage." Noted Kinana.

"But we don't have a stage..." Sighed Mirajane.

"We do now." Declared Laki, as she placed her hand on the wall, and formed a magic circle. In the tavern, a raised platform suddenly emerged on the room's right side. "I had a stage in the blueprint, but I ended up scrapping it in favor of more table space." She explained. "Now that you need it, I'm happy to make it."

"What about the tables?"

"What about them?" Asked Laki. "I'm kind of in your gratitude."

"But the customers-" Began Mirajane.

"Actually, we can afford to cut our table count, Laki overestimated a bit." Explained Kinana.

"Okay, but now I need a microphone." Sighed Mirajane.

"Bought one for the stage!" Declared Laki.

"Why?" Asked Mirajane.

"Not sure, but it sure is useful now, isn't it?"

"Okay, here's something to sing, get your guitar and practice it, and we'll be sure to keep Cana here until then." Said Laki, handing Cana some sheet music.

"Since when do you carry around sheet music, and anyway, this song would make more sense if Cana sang it to me..." Muttered Mirajane.

"It's now or never, are either of those details important?" Retorted Kinana.

"All right, here goes..." Sighed Mirajane.

* * *

"Cana, how's it going?" Asked Laki.

"Great, now that I have some rum!" The card mage laughed. "Wait, I don't remember there being a stage here before..."

"Erm, how's the rum?" Asked Laki, eager to change the subject, and her eyes shifting around.

"Sorry about Mirajane's absence, she said something about personal business." Lied Kinana.

"Seems fair." Said Cana, still unclear on why Laki and Kinana, two guildmates she'd barely seen even during their respective times with Fairy Tail were taking a sudden interest in her well-being. "Hey why are you-"

"Shhhh! It's starting." They both said, as Mirajane walked onto the stage.

"*Ahem* I'm dedicating this song to my good friend Cana, whom, I've just seen for the first time in almost a year. Cana, I hope you like it. The song is called 'She's Always Singing.'" Explained Mirajane, stumbling over the words a bit, but getting through to the song easily enough. There, she was a bit more comfortable...

_Your voice arose to the top of the tones and rushed around_  
_And I became addicted to that sound_

_And every other lover in this city has got a song to sing_  
_But none of them ring in my ears_

_The clamor calmed and when you cleared your throat and spoke gracefully_  
_My body swayed with every word you'd speak_

_And every other lover in this city has got a song to sing_  
_But none of them ring, but none of them ring in my ears_

_And every other lover in this city has got a song to sing_  
_But none of them ring, but none of them ring, but none of them ring..._

"Something you want to tell me, Mira?" Asked Cana, as she approached the stage after Mirajane finished.

"Yes?" Mirajane sighed, nervous over Cana's reaction.

"Good." Cana continued, pushing Mirajane into a kiss. "I had that to confess too."

"Well I'm glad." Said Mirajane.

"Another thing." Said Cana.

"Sure." Agreed Mirajane.

"I was thinking, I'm starting to long for a home base again, do you have a job open here, a bouncer maybe?"

"Sure, I've been meaning to hire someone to handle fights, especially after that pizza incident." Said Mirajane.

"I'll take the job, and pizza?" Responded Cana.

"I'll explain later." Sighed Mirajane, giving Cana another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: The song Mirajane sings at the end is "She's Always Singing (Yellow)," by The Dear Hunter, look it up for the full effect, and imagine it in Mirajane's voice, I guess... Anyway, thanks for reading.**


End file.
